Tamara Braun
Tamara Braun (born April 18, 1971) is an American actress, best known for her work in daytime television. Braun portrayed Carly Corinthos from 2001-2005 in the American daytime drama General Hospital, a role for which she was nominated for an Emmy Award in 2004. Tamara recently joined the cast of All My Children as Reese Williams. She will debut in the role on October 30, 2008. She had joined the cast of DAYS as Ava Vitali from February 8, 2008 to August 4, 2008 Biography Braun was born in Evanston, Illinois 2 and attended Evanston Township High School. She was a psychology major at the University of Wisconsin at Madison, and took a summer course in Shakespeare at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in England before backpacking throughout Europe. Personal life Braun spends her spare time enjoying writing,films, horseback riding, alpine skiing. Her training includes stage combat, and various dialects. Her main charity is the TLC - Therapeutic Living Centers for the Blind a not for profit agency providing programs and services for individuals who have multiple disabilities, including blindness. Another of Tamara's charities is Planned Parenthood. Career Braun is known for her Emmy-nominated portrayal of sassy Carly Alcazar on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, a role she played from 2001 to 2005. As Carly, Braun was featured very prominently as the romantic partners of characters Sonny Corinthos, portrayed by Daytime Emmy winner Maurice Benard, and fan favorite Lorenzo Alcazar, portrayed by Ted King. After leaving General Hospital, Braun played the female lead in the independent movie Little Chenier, which was filmed in Louisiana in August 2005. Braun worked with a dialect coach to perfect a Cajun accent, and she altered her appearance by getting a bronzed tan and darkening her hair. Tamara appeared as pastry chef Rose on four episodes of the ABC sitcom Freddie as a romantic interest of both lead male characters. Tamara has also starred in the independent film Limbo Lounge, directed by Tom Pankratz. In 2006 and 2007 respectfully, Braun appeared on the CBS hit shows Cold Case and Ghost Whisperer; in the former she portrayed a country singer who helped cover up the murder of a fellow singer in order to protect her career. Additionally, she appeared in the 2007 season premiere of Without A Trace. In 2008, Braun joined the cast of the NBC soap opera Days of our Lives, playing a Ava Vitali, a woman from long-time veteran Stephen Nichols' character Steve Johnson's past. She left the soap in August 2008 and will join the cast of All My Children as Reese Williams, making it her second soap since leaving General Hospital in April 2005. Daytime roles * All My Children as Reese Williams (October 30, 2008 to present)3 * Days of our Lives as Antonia Vitali (February 8, 2008 to August 4, 2008) * General Hospital as Carly Benson Corinthos (May 2, 2001 to April 15, 2005) #2 Guest appearances The Sentinel ep. "Sleeping Beauty" 1997 (Stacey Neumann) Buffy the Vampire Slayer ep. "When She Was Bad" 1997 (Tara) City Guys ep. "The College Girl" 1997 (Allison) Party of Five ep. "Parent Trap" 1998 (Marcy) The Magnificent Seven ep. "Witness" 1998 (Virginia) Buffy the Vampire Slayer ep. "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" 1998 (Girl) Unhappily Ever After ep. "Love Letters" 1998 (Nell) 7th Heaven ep. "Let's Talk About Sex" 1998 (Ellen) Unhappily Ever After ep. "Secrets" 1998 (Lacy) The Pretender ep. "Murder 101" (Claire Dunning) Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane ep. "Sympathy For Jack" 1999 (Anna) Off Centre ep. "Let's Meet Mike and Euan" 2001 (Lisa) The Tony Danza Show October 29, 2004 (Herself) Freddie "The War of the Rose" 2005 (Rose) Freddie "The Italian Job" 2005 (Rose) Freddie "The Two That Got Away" 2006(Rose) Freddie "Two Times a Lady" 2006 (Rose) House "House vs God" 2006 (Grace) Cold Case "The Red and the Blue" 2006 (Edie Lowe) Ghost Whisperer Deja Boo 2007 (Brenda Sanborn) Without A Trace Lost Boy 2007 (Kate Douglas) CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Bull 2008 (CoCo) Filmography Limbo Lounge (2007) ... Anya (Principal Role) Little Chenier (2006) ... Marie-Louise LeBauve (Principal Role) Fallen Arches (1998) ... Jenny Soul Food (1997) ... Teri's Secretary Awards 2007 Honolulu International Film Festival for Best Actress for Little Chenier 2007 Copper Wing Award from the Phoenix Film Festival for best ensemble cast for the movie Little Chenier 2006 MYSO Award for Best Leading Actress in a Daytime Drama for the Role of Carly Corinthos in General Hospital 2005 Soap Opera Digest Award for Best Leading Actress in a Daytime Drama for the Role of Carly Corinthos in General Hospital 2004 Daytime Emmy Nomination for Best Leading Actress in a Daytime Drama for the Role of Carly Corinthos on General Hospital